


Blue

by Dragz



Category: DreamSMP, Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, M/M, Skephalo, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragz/pseuds/Dragz
Summary: A headcanon on why Skeppy and Bbh canon life's on the smp is connected
Relationships: Skeppy/bbh, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Blue

YEARS BEFORE THE STORYLINE ON THE SMP STARTED 

A young adult is running in-between people on the street, under his arm is he holding a few loafs of bread, with black and messy hair, tanned skin with scars and a few blue freckles and looks like crystals when you're close to his face and his eyes are a chocolate dark brown. His cloths isn't anything fancy, a grey blue shirt with a pair of light brown shorts. 

He curses under his heavy breath, he isn't used to run so fast, it feels like his legs will break in two under him and second now, but he need to keep running or else on of the soldiers running after him will chop his legs in half  
The boy steps wrong on his foot and falls to the ground, he looks behind him 'Too late kid' He is met with a big solider smiling down at him 'you ready to get those legs of so you cant run from us anymore?' The boy just plainly looked up at the solider 'Not scared huh? Say something!' The solider kicked the child in the side 'What do you want me to say?' 'Oh noo don't hurt me, I'll cry now' Said the boy with a sly smile on his small face 'You little!' The solider holds the axe over his head ready to use it

The axe is swinging fast towards the boy, that just stops the axe with his hand 'Soo what do will you do now?' The boy still sounds sly, but with pain in his eyes, the solider saw the painful facial expression the boy showed for a brief second 'Hmm I don't know, maybe keep swinging my axe against your hand?' that line hit the boy, the fear was impossible to miss. 'Soo not so brave again little boy?' The solider smiled evil at the boy still laying in the street with the axes blade in his hand. The solider raised the axe again ready to crash it into the boy's hand again 'Ready, set, go!' The axe flew through the air and right into a blue crystal hand with sharp fingers that could tear right through a persons skin. The solider dropped his axe and backed up 'What the.. What the hell are you!?' The boy sat up holding his now crystal arm, looks up at the solider 'I'm not sure, this is just how I was born I guess' Everyone on the street was looking at the boy with the crystal arm, Some begin to run of screaming, other yelled cursed at him  
'What the hell is wrong with this kid?' 'Of course he's on the street who want a child like that?' 'What kind of monster would ever show them self in the middle of a street?' The voices of the people keeps getting louder and louder 'SHUT UP!' 'JUST SHUT UP!' The boy was standing up screaming at the people around him 'Or what' Was a voice heard in the silence 'Or this!' the boy yelled and every part of his body slowly transformed into a tall, thing blue looking enderman, with black eyes and sharp sides. People runs of screaming for their lives

The boy runs of, out of the village, and out to a dark oak forest and doesn't stop until he hit a open spot in the middle of the forest, the sun is shining through the few branches that's over the spot and there is different kind of fruit trees around and in the middle is a small lake. There is also a little camp fire without fire in and a tent looking thing. The creature walks over to the water and puts the hurt hand in the water, the cut on the hand is slowly healing. The creature looks in the water at his own reflection 'This curse, why should I end out with it'

Branches breaking 'Shit!' The creature yelped out 'Who would walk around in here? It doesn't sound like a animal' The sound came closer and closer the creature just hugged himself and hoped no one would come in here and see him like this  
A young boy comes in through the trees, he looks like he's around 11, with simple brown hair, and small emerald eyes. He holds a stick in his right hand, looking around, He saw the creature trying to hide himself  
'There you are!' 'The monster that everybody is talking about!' The child walked closer to the creature ... 'Wait are you scared?' The child asked sounding concerned. The creature slowly raised it's head 'You're not here to hunt me down?' it asked with a small and afraid voice 'N-No of course not!' 'I just wanted to see what you are?' The child sat down in front of the creature. The creature begins to relax 'Soo I'm a monster? Or that's what most people see, In reality I'm just like you, a human, but with this curse'  
The child looks exited his eyes lights up 'So what can you do! like do you have any powers?' ... The creature looked down again 'Well, I can't die a natural death, like age or sickness, I need to be killed, either by my own hands or someone else' 'OH MY GODNESS!!' 'That's so cool!' The child's voice is full of excitement 'Oh yeah I'm bad! I wanna be your friend!' 'What's you're name? I can't call you a monster' The creature looks shocked at the child or eh Bad 'I-I'm Skeppy, Nice to meet you' 'Uhhh Skeppy! sounds just like a name for such a awesome creature!' 'So how do you change back to human?' 

'I uh, Not sure just happens while I sleep' Skeppy looked at Bad 'Are you really not scared of me?'

Bad shake his head 'Nope! I just really wanna be your friend!' Skeppy's confused 'But why me? I'm sure you have other friends from your village?'  
'Oh no, I don't other kids think I'm strange' Bad looks a bit sad 'But it doesn't matter! If you're my friend I don't need any of them!' Skeppy laughs 'Really? am I that amazing?' Bad laughs with Skeppy 'Hell yeah!' 

In the distance can they hear a small voice yell 'BAD COME HOME NOW! IT'S TOO LATE TO BE OUT!' 'Well damn That's my mom calling' Bad stands up and get's ready to leave 'See you tomorrow?' Bad turned around looking at the creature behind him 'Sure see you' Skeppy said with a small smile, Bad leaves the spot in the forest running of into the darkness

'Well might as well go to sleep myself' Skeppy goes over to his little tent 'Shit, Forgot can't stay in there when I'm in this from' He decides to just lay in front of the tent, and slowly he drifts of to sleep 

Skeppy was running on a street with a apple in his hand

'STOP THAT THEIF!'  
Was heard through the whole street full of People that stopped up and looked after the short child with black hair and tanned skin with bruises

'Shit shit shit' Skeppy cursed under his heavy breath, looking over his shoulder he cloud see at least 4 soldiers running behind him

Skeppy did everything to keep running even if he felt like he couldn't outrun the soldiers with their axes up high over their heads 

He keep running until he came face to face with a thick and dark forest, hating the darkness he kept moving in-between the trees where the branches hits him every step he took  
some of the branches makes cuts and bruises, that burns and bleed.  
But he didn't stop walking before he hit a open space with a little lake and sun light

He fall to his knees, slowly making his way to the crystal blue Water to drink it, the water tastes magical, it is better than the water he never had tasted before

After he got his energy back up he decided to stay here, he had No where else to go, so why not stay in a place that seem empty and nice

Knowing it soon will be dark he began to walk around to get some firewood and something to sleep under through the night

The night time comes faster than the thought, stuck in the darkness in the forest without knowing where his camp is anymore, giving up he slammed onto the ground crying  
'I can't do this! How will I ever live out here' his sobs is full of pain and fear

Branches breaking, he stopped crying and sat still. More branches break, The sound is closer and it keeps getting closer

A light, he could see a light in front of him, he looked up at what most People will call a god, pure white clothes, with Brown messy hair, Grey kind eyes and a smile that could light up the whole world

'Who are you?' Skeppy said, The fear in his voice is clear

The strange light said in a calming voice 'it doesn't matter, I wanna tell you about the water you drank'

'The water? What's with the water??' Skeppy sounded scared 

A little laugh comes from The light 'relax, it's nothing bad'

The light sighs 'it's a curse, in a few nights will it be full moon again and you'll turn into a crystal monster, The monster can't die naturally, but need to be killed'

'A-a monster?'... 'BUT WHAT IF I DONT WANNA BE A MONSTER?' Skeppy began crying again

'Shhh' the light sat down on their knees and sat a hand on the Kids head 'No need to cry, you'll learn to shapeshift, and you can be yourself again'

The light stood up back turned to the kid 'I'm sorry this had to be your fate Skeppy, but you won't hate it trust me'

The light walked away and Infor 10 seconds it gone..

Skeppy woke up with a cold sweat 'That damned nightmare again' It happened so many years ago but Skeppy could still remember it if it was yesterday, the reason why he is the monster he is, if because of the damned water in the lake

Skeppy's thoughts was interrupted by a stupid big smile and the green eyes from yesterday 'Heeeeelooooo! you Skeppy?'  
'BAD! Don't scare me like that!' Bad sat down laughing 'sorry sorry, Just couldn't really sleep just wanted to see you again!' Skeppy couldn't help but give Bad a small smile 'I actually didn't think you would come again' 'Really? Skeeeepppy you're my friend! I wouldn't just leave you alone out here' 'I also have something to you!' Bads handed a loaf of bread to Skeppy 'So you don't need to be seen by people, I hear what happened in the streets yesterday before I met you' 'Bad.. you shouldn't have' Skeppy took the bread and looked at it a little tear was falling, his first friend, Bad was his first and maybe the only one He'll ever get

'Thank you Bad, you really are my friend' Skeppy smiled at Bad

whit tears in his eyes and if anyone could see them they'll without a doubt see that Bad means the world to Skeppy


End file.
